1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transmitter and wireless power transmission system that wirelessly transmit power.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been developed in recent years wireless power transmission technologies that wirelessly (wirelessly) transmit power to a mobile device, such as a mobile phone or electric vehicle. Wireless power transmission technologies include methods such as the electromagnetic induction method and electric field coupling method. The electric field coupling method can wirelessly transmit power to a pair of power receiving electrodes by opposing a pair of power transmission electrodes and the pair of power receiving electrodes to each other and supplying AC power to the pair of power transmission electrodes. The electric field coupling method can be suitably used, for example, to transmit power from a pair of power transmission electrodes disposed on the floor to a load (e.g., the motor of a mobile robot). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-175869 discloses an example of a wireless power transmission system using the electric field coupling method.